Sarah
Sarah is the babysitter and girlfriend of Ethan Morgan and Jane Morgan. When turned to a fledgling by her ex-boyfriend, Jesse, she refused to feed on humans and remained a fledging, while hoping to find a cure and become human again. Though in Re-Vamped, after Jesse bites Ethan, she saves Ethan from becoming a vampire by sucking out the venom in his body and ends up drinking his blood turning herself into a full vampire, sadly for her. Her and Ethan have a possible romance to be expected in Season 2. It's her fourth year in Whitechapel High School. Personality Profile Sarah was just your typical 17 year old girl who was a fan of DUSK the movie, in which is a parody of Twilight, along with her best friend, Erica, until her boyfriend, Jesse, bit her and transformed her into a fledgling. Background Movie While dealing with being a fledgling, Sarah meets Ethan Morgan, Krista Lair and Benny Weir and the three of them defeat Jesse. Season 1 Since Sarah refused to drink blood, she remained a fledgling until the episode ReVamped, when she sacrificed her remaining humanity and saved Ethan from turning into a fledgling while she turned into a full vampire. Season 2 After a few months of traveling around searching for Jesse, Sarah returned in the episode Welcome Back Dusker for a new school year. In the time that she was gone, Sarah seemed like she was able to accept being a full vampire, but she's still learning to adjust to it and play by the rules of the Vampire Council, with a little help from her friends. Sarah soon comes to accept who she is, and stays by her friends throughout their adventures. Relationships Ethan Morgan Go see: Etharah Ethan is known to have a little crush on Sarah. Sarah has also shown some affection for Ethan, she once said that Ethan smelled good, though she was refering to his blood, which Ethan said back. In the episode Smells Like Trouble, Sarah says that she's Ethan's girlfriend and that Ethan is cute, but she said that while still affected by Benny's love potion. At the end of the season finale, Sarah bit Ethan to save him despite the fact she would get turned into a real vampire. This shows that Sarah does care for Ethan a lot. She let Ethan hold her hand while taking him home (Fanged and Furious). She also told Ethan he was a romantic. (Hottie Ho Tep) She called Ethan a fashionista (Flushed). Also, in the season 2 finale, Ethan and Sarah go on their first date that Ethan worries about. Krista Lair Go see: Karah Krista is Sarah's co-babysitter assistant. They are really close and tend to help each other with their personal issues. Sarah usally gives Krista advice like she is her big sister. Benny Weir Go see: Barah Sarah thinks Benny is an idiot but they do get along Rory Keaner Sarah and Rory rarely speak but they are friends. Erica Go see: Sarica Sarah and Erica are best friends. They seem to always be there for each other, and never let each other down. Sarah is also like Erica's guardian angel, always making sure she's not doing anything wrong. According to a promo, it seems that something will make their friendship suffer in season 2. Now they will be Best Friends Forever. Katniss Go see: Satniss Katniss and Sarah are good friends. Katniss is secertly jealous of Sarah because Krista and Sarah's relationship together. Sharidan Sharidan and Sarah are on good terms. They will tend to have arguements on the daily basis. Vinessa Go see: Saressa Sarah and Vinessa have known each other for three years, so they have a great friends. lisa davis go see:sarisa sarah and lisa has a strained relationship due to lisa bloodline as a hunter but they do get along due to her mature behaviour. lisa and sarah usually helping each other in school. her relationship with lisa suffered greatly when Ethan was nearly killed by Lisa and when they were in relationship. after making peace together, they became friend once again Trivia *In the movie, Sarah had black hair, but her hair was brown in the first season, and then black again in the second season. *Sarah is more like Erica now that she is a full vampire. *Also she has more powers now that she's a full vampire. *Since she is a full vampire, she is still 17 years old. *In the Episode Mirror,rorriM she said " When I was a little girl I dreamed about being a movie star, but kinda hard now since I don't show up on camera." *Sarah is one of the vampire type which is really rare. *sarah like ethan blood.this is true because his blood type is H-dificent *sarah,krista and lisa are the only "babysister" in the series Category:Vampires Category:Rory Category:Krista Category:Erica Category:Ethan Category:Whitechapel High School Category:Whitechapel Category:Teens Category:Females Category:The Morgan Family COLE Category:EVIL SARAH